


Silk and Leather

by ughsastiel



Series: Sastiel Drabbles [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demisexuality, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, F/F, Fem!Castiel, Fem!Sam, Fluff, fem!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-27 00:03:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1707467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ughsastiel/pseuds/ughsastiel





	Silk and Leather

It had been odd when Cas came out as demisexual, mostly for herself. She had always been content with all her lovely friends and family, at least until the Winchesters rolled into town.

Both of the Winchester girls were incredibly alluring to Cas's senses, especially the younger of the two who had skipped a grade to put her in Cas's junior class. She only saw glimpses of Deanna when the young woman dropped Sam off and picked her up. But Samantha, well she was something else entirely.

Sam had long chestnut brown hair which cascaded well past her shoulders, kept neatly soft with the right side completely shaved. Her face was soft despite her pierced brow and 'snake bites' as she described them. Her only natural accent was a small beauty mark to the left of her nose. It never failed to make her flustered when Cas lavished it.

The first month Sam had been at school it was off putting for all the student body. All the students came from wealthy, seemingly strict homes. They dressed in ironed shirts and pressed slacks or pleated skirts by choice so it shocked them to see the Sam's leather cuffs and studded clothing. A good portion of the students kept their distance just on that. Cas, however, floated right towards her and quickly they became inseparable, bonding over their advanced classed and outdoor hobbies.

When Cas told Sam, three months into their friendship, her uncommon sexuality she expected the same as what happened with all her friends, an endless stream of inquiring questions. Instead, Sam surprised her by nodding and rubbing her back.

"Cool, I had a friend named Amy who was Demi too."

That was when Cas started wanting more beyond the friendship. They knew everything about each other but Cas wanted to feel even closer, to taste Sam's lip stick covered lips and feel the soft, downy comfort of Sam's flannels.

It was another three months before they started dating and after that nothing really changed. On Friday's Sam came over and spent the weekend. Friday night was cuddling followed by going upstairs for board games until they fell asleep. Saturday was making breakfast together like they both pictured doing for many years to come. Then they went outdoors to roam the expanses of the Milton-Novak estate. The time they loved most was Sunday mornings when Cas's family was out and they had the whole house to themselves. They'd begin with innocent, sleepy cuddling and slowly progressed to more as time went on.

They loved each and every part of each other and even though silk never went with leather they found away to make it work.


End file.
